


Let's Be Lovers Instead

by temporalesca



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/temporalesca/pseuds/temporalesca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For my good gay friend Dan: Yosuke bottoming for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be Lovers Instead

**Author's Note:**

> if ur engaging in anal sex please use lots of lube and go slowly. i am tipsy so i didn't write a whole lot of prep. don't be like me.

 

Souji stared at Yosuke intently. “Are you sure about this? When I said you could back out any time, I meant it. At _any. Time._ ” He stressed.

Yosuke’s eyebrows drew together in a frown. “Souji. I love that you worry about me, but _please_ , stop worrying about me. When I said that I wanted to bottom tonight, I meant it.”

Souji’s eyes searched Yosuke’s and found no trace of apprehension or regret. “Okay, but promise me if you want to stop, you’ll let me know immediately.”

“I promised,” Yosuke sighed. “Now will you please get on with it?”

Souji slid his index finger out of Yosuke’s ass and leaned over to grab the lube conveniently placed on Yosuke’s bedside table. He squirted more lube on his fingers and pressed two fingers inside of Yosuke. Yosuke gasped, but noticing Souji’s hesitance, he grunted “More.”

Souji pumped his two fingers inside of Yosuke a few times, and then added more lube and a third finger. Yosuke’s back arched and he couldn’t help but to let out a moan at the third finger. He had only gone up to two before, but he was pretty relaxed after Souji had given him a full body massage, so the additional finger was not unwelcome.

“Let me know when you’re ready,” Souji asked, still pumping his fingers slowly into Yosuke.

“P-please,” Yosuke panted, “I need you.” His cock was painfully untouched and he wanted to get on to the main event.

Souji took a minute to put on a condom and put more lube on the two of them before gently thrusting into Yosuke’s ass.

The additional thickness created just the slightest feeling of too-much stretch, and although Souji wanted to take it slow, Yosuke felt that the faster they went, the faster he could get relief.

“Souji, please,” Yosuke panted, “I need you so badly.”

He almost winced at how clichéd and porn-y this line sounded, but surprisingly, it seemed to work on Souji. His hips snapped forward.

Yosuke moaned involuntarily, and Souji thrust into him again. Yosuke grinned to himself, and started moaning purposefully.

“Ohhh, Souji!” He moaned. “Fill me up with your huge cock!”

The difference between the cool, calm and collected Souji he saw at school and the flustered-over-porn-lines Souji he saw now was enough to get Yosuke at full attention. He guided Souji’s hand around his cock and helped him to pump him steadily through Souji’s jackrabbit pace.

“So… tight…” Souji gasped into Yosuke’s neck before coming in almost no time at all. Yosuke might have laughed, except he remembered how quickly he came the first time he was inside of Souji. He was so hot and tight… the thought of him being inside Souji definitely helped him get nearer to the edge.

With Souji’s hand on Yosuke’s dick and Yosuke’s hand moving his, Yosuke was able to come before Souji had fully recovered from his orgasm.

When both of them were spent, Souji pulled out of Yosuke, and he couldn’t help but to let out a moan at the loss. Souji excused himself to deal with the spent condom, and returned with a wet towel to clean Yosuke up. As soon as the drying cum was cleaned off of his stomach, Yosuke took the towel and flung it to some far-off corner of his room. He pressed Souji’s mouth to his in a sloppy kiss, and then pulled their bodies together and promptly passed out. The history homework that they were supposed to be doing would have to wait.


End file.
